<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shining Matchup by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689057">Shining Matchup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya requests Utapri blog matchups</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiya had been on his phone a suspicious amount, in Ranmaru’s opinion. </p><p>Tokiya had been checking his phone, every fifteen minutes on the minute for at least an hour at this point, and Ranmaru was getting distracted from his bass by Tokiya’s fidgeting.</p><p>Tokiya doesn’t notice Ranmaru’s staring, or how he’s stopped playing the bass, too focused on his phone. He’s so lost in it that he doesn’t even hear Ranmaru clear his throat. </p><p>“Tokiya.”</p><p>Tokiya’s head finally snaps up, his cheeks going a bit red. “Hmm?”</p><p>“What’re you staring at?” Ranmaru glances down to the phone screen, but Tokiya holds it to his chest, his entire face flushing red as he hides the screen. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Tokiya promises. When Ranmaru clicks his tongue, he corrects himself. “Nothing serious.”</p><p>Ranmaru still doesn’t seem to believe him, but Tokiya forces himself to put the phone down, </p><p>Tokiya makes it an hour and half before he picks his phone back up, and Ranmaru immediately turns his sight onto Tokiya. Tokiya slowly puts his phone back down. </p><p>This has been going on for the past three days. On the afternoon of the third day, when Tokiya is so distracted by his phone that he doesn’t hear Ranmaru call his name, Ranmaru walks behind Tokiya and takes his phone. </p><p>Tokiya jumps, reaching to get it back, but Ranmaru is standing behind the couch and the phone is too high. </p><p>“A matchup? What’s that?”</p><p>Tokiya stops reaching for his phone as Ranmaru scrolls, choosing to hide his face with his hands. “Matchups are an online blog type of thing. You… well-” </p><p>“Spit it out, Toki.”</p><p>“You send them information about yourself, and they tell you who they think you would do well in a… relationship … with.”</p><p>“But this is you.” Ranmaru flashed the phone at Tokiya. </p><p>They <i>had</i>, in fact, matched Tokiya with Tokiya Ichinose.</p><p>“”Well, I haven’t told them I <i>am</i> Tokiya. I left an anonymous message.”</p><p>“And why’ve you been hiding this?”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing, Ran. That look you’re giving me is embarrassing me. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d look at me like that.”</p><p>Ranmaru clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “‘Course I’m lookin’ at you like this. Dunno if you’ve realized this yet-” Ranmaru finally offers back Tokiya’s phone. “But we’re dating. Why does it matter who some random person on the internet thinks you’d be good with?”</p><p>“I’m curious.” Tokiya flushes a deeper shade of red. “And I’ve been trying to see how many people say <i>you</i>. So far, though, it’s mostly been myself and Otoya.” </p><p>“We’re dating.” Ranmaru repeats. “Pretty sure y’don’t need ‘t worry if we’re <i>compatible.</i>”</p><p>“Can you really say you’re not at all curious?” </p><p>Ranmaru heads to the couch as Tokiya speaks, lying down on the couch, his head moving into Tokiya’s lap. Tokiya’s hand drops, almost automatically, to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. “I really can, Toki. Now, I’m takin’ a nap. You’ve been stressin’ me out with this whole phone business.”</p><p>Tokiya snorts, shaking his head, but he quiets, to let Ranmaru sleep.</p><p>It’s a few days later when Tokiya is looking at his phone with a sour expression on his face. </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re doing more ‘a those matchup things.” Ranmaru shakes his head. </p><p>Tokiya huffs, but his silence is enough of a response. When Ranmaru just stares at him, Tokiya finally grumbles. “It’s not completely the same. I found a page that does the opposite of them- to tell you who you <i>wouldn’t</i> be good with.”</p><p>“That sounds worse.”</p><p>“It’s dumb.” Tokiya lets out a more frustrated huff. </p><p>“Lemme guess- you finally got me?” Ranmaru’s amused. Tokiya can tell- even though Ranmaru is trying to act like he isn’t. Tokiya grumbles, leaning into Ranmaru. </p><p>“We clearly aren’t incompatible. Unless there’s something you’d like to tell me?”</p><p>Ranmaru’s arms wrap around Tokiya pulling him closer and subsequently knocking the phone out of his hand, onto Ranmaru’s lap. “Oi, I didn’t say it.” Tokiya shifts, moving himself even closer to Ranmaru. “This is why I’ve been tellin’ you not ‘t do these things. No point in letting stuff like this get in your head. I promise ya that there’s not a single person on these blogs that really know what they’re talkin’ about. I mean, c’mon. You’d kill someone if you were dating someone just like you. Clearly that ain’t compatible.”</p><p>“You’re… a bit harsh- but not wrong.” Tokiya relents. Ranmaru moves Tokiya’s phone off of his lap and onto the table so that he can move, moving Tokiya down and hovering over him. Before Tokiya can actually get used to the change of position, Ranmaru has kissed him. It takes a second for Tokiya to respond, but when he does, it’s just as energetic as Ranmaru. </p><p>When Ranmaru pulls back, he grins at Tokiya. “Would ya call <i>that</i> incompatible?”</p><p>Tokiya can’t help but laugh, trying to lightly swat at Ranmaru’s shoulder, but Ranmaru catches Tokiya’s hand and squeezes. </p><p>“No more ‘a that stuff, alright? You get too worked up over it.”</p><p>Tokiya’s blush returns, and he lets out a much softer ‘hmph’ than before, before finally sighing, a bit too overdramatically. “I suppose I’ll just have to find something else to occupy my time. Perhaps I’ll get into reading fanfiction.”</p><p>Ranmaru groans, dropping his head against Tokiya’s shoulder as Tokiya laughs. </p><p>Tokiya <i>would</i> have found something else- and it isn’t fanfiction. </p><p>He’s still on his phone too often, but Ranmaru’s more relaxed because it’s very obvious that Tokiya is playing a game. </p><p>“Hey, Ran?” Tokiya had been acting a bit strange for the past minute, his legs pulled up close to his chest, and Ranmaru swears that he was holding his breath. “Why do you hate me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ranmaru looks over at Tokiya with a raised eyebrow. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>Ranmaru glances over to the phone, and he immediately knows what Tokiya’s playing. </p><p>“Oh my God, are you really playing that game?”</p><p>“I am.”  Tokiya’s primary attention is still on playing the game, but Ranmaru’s attention is gathered again when a confirmation pops up on Tokiya’s phone, and Ranmaru takes it. He knocks Tokiya’s hands away when Tokiya reaches for it. </p><p>“Jesus, Toki- don’t spend money on this-” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow and he looks over to Tokiya. “How much money <i>have</i> you spent on this?”</p><p>“A perfectly reasonable amount, can I have my phone back?” Tokiya has turned on his knees, to reach for his phone better. </p><p>“I think you might need a break from this game, babe.” Ranmaru turns the phone off and puts it on the table behind him, and then he purposefully shifts the cushion Tokiya is leaning on and he catches Tokiya after he knocks him down. “Now why d’ya hate me now?”</p><p>“I’ve drawn for your card at least five times.” Tokiya grumbles. “And you refuse to come home.”</p><p>Ranmaru snorts, holding onto Tokiya. Tokiya isn’t fighting against him, but he doubts that he could get up if he tried. “Sorry, babe, but I can’t say I’m too moved by your plight.” Ranmaru’s mood seems to shift as he moves Tokiya, so that he can bend his head and nibble at a sensitive spot on Tokiya’s neck. “Why get so worked up over a game- ‘m right here, y’know.” Ranmaru’s hand moves dangerously low. “If you want me to come home, I’d bet I can arrange that.”</p><p>Tokiya groans, rolling his eyes, but it’s safe to say that he hadn’t picked up the game again for the rest of that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this didn't really need a second chapter but I had a short idea to add (thanks mimi) and figured id add it on here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiya jumps when Ranmaru suddenly groans from behind him. Tokiya can’t turn off his phone quickly enough, though Ranmaru clearly already knew what he was doing. </p><p>“Really? That fuckin’ game again?”</p><p>“Hear me out-” Tokiya mumbles, though his face is quickly reddening. “There’s a newly designed card and it’s… pretty…”</p><p>Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“It is!” Tokiya insists, though he makes no moves to actually <i>show</i> Ranmaru the card. “...But you’re the UR and my luck is at an all-time low.” </p><p>“I wish you’d find a different game.” Ranmaru grumbles. “Feels like yer always upset ‘bout your pulls.”</p><p>Tokiya’s deep frown catches Ranmaru’s attention, and Ranmaru sits down on the couch next to Tokiya, though he does take Tokiya’s phone, laying it to his other side, to get Tokiya’s attention off of it. “It’s stupid.” Tokiya admits. “But it’s addicting. ...And I know it’s not <i>your</i> fault. I don’t blame <i>you</i>- despite popular belief-” Tokiya’s teasing smile only lasts a second. “But it makes me sad. Not getting your card.”</p><p>“Why do you even collect ‘em?”</p><p>“...I like the outfits.” Tokiya goes bright red once again. “You… On… on the homescreen, you can set an idol as your favorite- and you can change what they’re wearing. So if you get a card, you get an outfit. Not to mention that the art is pretty, and the stories are nice, but-”</p><p>Ranmaru’s really trying to hide his amusement. “It’s the outfits, mostly?”</p><p>Tokiya nods. </p><p>“So what’s so good about this new one?”</p><p>Tokiya’s answer comes a bit slowly. “It’s cherry blossoms. ...I just think they suit you.”</p><p>“Well- no money on this, alright?” Tokiya’s silence gets Ranmaru to narrow his eyes. “Jesus, Toki- no <i>more</i> money on this, then. Wish you’d stop spendin’ on this game.”</p><p>“It’s such an impulsive decision. ...Sometimes it feels worth it.”</p><p>“But fer every card y’get it’s… what? Five purchases?”</p><p>“At least.” Tokiya sighs. </p><p>Ranmaru’s card doesn’t come home to Tokiya that gacha, and Ranmaru could tell on the day that it ended because Tokiya had drawn again- maybe after spending a bit more money, but he had been drawing until the gacha had ended that night- and then he had immediately gone to bed after, not long after dinner. </p><p>Ranmaru <i>did</i> think that Tokiya was too into it- but he wasn’t going to shame him for it. He didn’t like that the game could actually upset Tokiya, but he also understood that Tokiya put (probably too much) energy into the game when he played, and that was why it affected him the way it did. </p><p>It took about a week for Ranmaru to actually arrange his plan, and that was primarily because he was an idol. (And, maybe he had actually looked into it a week earlier, too, before the gacha had ended.) </p><p>When Tokiya comes back home to see Ranmaru on the couch, in a <i>costume</i>, he has to pause for a moment. </p><p>It doesn’t last long, because Tokiya’s on Ranmaru quickly. </p><p>Ranmaru had managed to pull some strings and get a costume matching the cherry blossom one in Shining Live- and even Ranmaru would begrudgingly admit that it wasn’t a terrible outfit. </p><p>Especially when it got Tokiya straddling his lap the way he was now. </p><p>Tokiya is fast to pull Ranmaru into a kiss, though when he pulls back he’s still cupping Ranmaru’s face, his expression soft. </p><p>“Did you really do this for me?”</p><p>“I can’t say I really get why y’get so worked up over that game.” Ranmaru’s hands are settled heavy on Tokiya’s waist. “But I know y’were sad. Figured I’d remind you that you can have the real thing.”</p><p>Ranmaru likes the way that Tokiya’s <i>beaming</i>. The way his expression has brightened. Over the past week he hadn’t really been sad the way he had been the last day of the gacha, of course, but it was clear how much Tokiya enjoyed Ranmaru’s surprise. </p><p>“This was a much better investment.” Tokiya grins teasingly. “I’d take <i>you</i> in this costume over the card any day.” Tokiya leans in, lowering his hands to Ranmaru’s shoulders so that he can kiss down Ranmaru’s jaw. “<i>And</i> it comes with added benefit of not only <i>getting</i> you in this costume-” Tokiya’s grin is wolfish. “But being able to get you out of it, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>